The invention relates to an atomizing burner comprising a nozzle tube having a mouth opening edge, for the feed of liquid fuel to a firing chamber.
Firing installations for liquid fuels usually include pressure atomizers, rotary atomizers, injection atomizers or swirl devices of various kinds.
In regard to using heavy oil which includes impurities such as sand, fibers or the like, atomizing burners of conventional kind are comparatively susceptible to trouble because of those impurities and hitherto it has not been possible to use fine nozzles.
In addition, in a start/stop mode of operation, there is the danger of heavy oil residues coking up.
Having regard to those considerations, the inventor set himself the aim of providing a novel atomizing burner for heavy oil, which on the one hand affords a comparatively small cross-section and which on the other hand avoids the above-indicated dangers.